Gothic Embrace
by DepressionQueenSyene
Summary: Kagome can't understand the world...She can't bare all the pretty happy things in life.Soon her parents get fed up and kick her out..Will a raven haired boy help change her mind about the world? pure drama and angst, maybe even a little more than that....
1. The Ink In My Blood

_**Gothic Embrace**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Ink in My Blood**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, I wish I did though

_**Alone in the world.**_

_**She had no one else to help along life's journey.**_

_**Everyday she thought she couldn't go another step, hell another day; without bringing the cold blade to her arm.**_

_**Every moment of her life was a struggle to stay alive, but every minute she knew the end was coming.**_

_**She'd sit in her room in the dark, draps fully closed and cut away her life little by little.**_

_**Blood stained her hands, her room.**_

_**She didn't care.**_

_**All she wanted was death and she welcomed it with open arms.**_

_**Her parents caught her one day, apprently after she had come out of the shower.**_

_**They scanned her body and found depressing attributes.**_

_**Blood roses on her neck, Thorns surrounded her neck like a permant choker.**_

_**Black hearts and skulls and cross bones danced along her arms and legs.**_

_**But worst of all were the cuts on her arms and legs.**_

_**Other cuts, cuts so deep that people couldn't see mentally Impaired and scarred this girl.**_

_**She was like a black raven trapped in a cage of blood.**_

_**She just wanted to escape the pain and torment of life.**_

_**To cease life and gain death was her wish.**_

_**Soon her parents couldn't bare to look at her any longer so they tried the only thing they could do...**_

_**They set her out on the streets alone...**_

_**To see the world as it truely was.**_

__

_**But no matter what it wouldn't do any good.**_

_**She was still alone.**_

_**Young 17 year old Kagome Saila Higurashi was still alone .**_

_**But she didn't know that a raven haired boy is watching out for her everywhere she went.**_


	2. She Carves Out Her Soul

_**Gothic Despair**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**She Carves Out Her Soul**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, I wish I did though __

_**--**_

**The cute raven haired girl ran away from the world so many times.**

**She didn't open her dark, cold heart to anyone.**

**She wandered the streets every day, street to street just to get by.**

**The ink bleeds into her veins, corrupting her soul.**

**Sorrowful crying, painful hopes, disastrous dreams.**

**Her Life was pure hell, and she couldn't escape.**

**Cold steel was her life and she wouldn't trade it for the world.**

**Perky, happy, pink; those things just weren't her.**

**She loved the smell of the icy cold blade after she pulled it from the ice every morning.**

**The cold ice, the fresh cut.**

**Sweet blood rushing from her wounds,**

**Opening loving, warming, hugging all the cracks in her wrists.**

**The black haired boy watched her day in and day out.**

**The sadness she expressed in her voice, body language, and even in her eyes, were cold and deathly afraid.**

**Kagome struggled to open the black ink that helped her perform her "daily need" every morning.**

**Struggling, forcing, even banging wouldn't get it open.**

**Soon the glass bottle shattered against the concrete and glass flew every where.**

**The passer-byers****saw the cut girl smiling and laughing at her pain.**

**They thought they she was insane, or worse.**

**But they didn't understand that her life was just like a glass bottle.**

**Fragile, clear, but oh so misunderstood.**

**The boy jumped down from the beam of a building like a savior to her.**

**Long black locks, dark as midnight, amber eyes, so crystal clear they could see almost see into****tour very soul.**

**Her hero was nothing more than a regular boy to some, but to her,**

**This boy was her salvation.**

**Every had cast her aside,**

**Like an orphan or a beggar,**

**Not paying her any more mind than you'd do as the sun shining.**

**Her parents, her brother, her friends.**

**No one cared for her.**

**No one acknowledged her presence.**

**When she was born she was a strange child.**

**Small but very wise, but she had a cold soul.**

**Colder that steel in winter.**

**Her small mind developed violently,**

**She was an outcast in her home.**

**Wearing black, tattooing her body,**

**Cutting, slitting, and buttering her body.**

**The pain of loneliness was over come with rage one day.**

**She found her blade, and carved her name into her arm.**

**Pink then red, every time she carved a letter,**

**Her sobs never came.**

**Rubbing alcohol, peroxide even iodine.**

**The stinging sensation never once****phased****her.**

**Every day she'd wake up and carve new words into her body.**

**Blood, Sacrifice, Pain, Dwelling.**

**Deceit, Cold, destruction,****Remorse**

**These words echoed in her mind.**

**But when she looked out the window, no joy,**

**Love, hope, fun……**

**Her life was plain.**

**Painful,****broken.**

**Her life was in repairable.**

**No one could help her.**

**She shut out everyone that wanted to help.**

**But she let that one raven haired boy in.**

**And she hoped he'd never leave…….**


	3. The Flame Of Life

_**Gothic Embrace**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Flame of Life**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha, I wish I did though**_

_**--**_

**Glass shattered,**

**Still on the concrete.**

**Glistening in the sunlight,**

**Heat****capturing****the emptiness of the clear stone.**

**The raven haired boy embracing the girl a heartfelt touch.**

**The day when her parents put her out on the street,**

**She took a new name to attain and****Recompense****her new life.**

**Yamichi.**

**She loved the darkness and the blood running down her arms,**

**The cold blade that made her****feel****alive,**

**Was nothing compared to****inuyasha's warm body,**

**Against her deathly cold body.**

**Her cold depression would soon come to an end.**

**The raven haired****boy,was her savior.**

**The flickering candle of life,**

**Swayed to and fro,**

**It seemed to fade then spark back to life vividly and lively.**

**Kagome tried ad tried again to get her life in order,**

**But every sad attempt was a disappointing failure.**

**Bleeding hearts tend to beat to survive.**

**But only sometimes****does****that beating ceases.**

**Just Like Love tends to wane and fade away,**

**So does the blood beating through our veins**

**Her life was hell,**

**Her family didn't make it any better for her.**

**But the "Raven" saw that she was hurting inside,**

**and****wanted to help her in any way he could.**

**Starting with getting rid of her cold steely friend…….**


	4. Blood Stained Sorrow

_**Gothic Embrace**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Blood-Stained Sorrow**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though_

--

_**Hi people before we kick things off in this chapter of gothic embrace, I want to tell all my readers thank you!!**_

_**I really mean that...**_

_**My stories hae really been getting a ton of hits lately thanks to all my readers...**_

_**So thanks again everyone!!**_

_**--**_

_**She cuts herself to hide her pain,**_

_**The world swaying to and fro around her,**_

_**Continueing on it's merry way.**_

_**The pain she runs from,**_

_**Follows her everywhere she goes.**_

_**She tries to pave a way to salvation,**_

_**Only to get stuck behind a wall.**_

_**Shattered glass,**_

_**Shattered dreams,**_

_**Kagome just can't seem to grasp the concept.**_

_**Her hopes, dreams, anf life,**_

_**all of them are shattered.**_

_**Fragile,broken memories.**_

_**She cries out her sorrow,**_

_**Little by Little does it wane away.**_

_**Cut, briuses, blood, tears,**_

_**Small injuries, different pains.  
**_

_**She lets Inuyasha consolde her.**_

_**Her only salvation,**_

_**She'd sacrifice everything,**_

_**To stay in Inuyasha's arms forever.**_


	5. The weight of the World

_**Gothic Embrace **_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Weight of The World**_

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did Though**

--

Her world was shattered so many times,

She simply can manage the disgrace she has caused upon her soul,

Upon her family,

Mostly upon Inuyasha.

Her Black bottle full of life elixir is drained,

Her blade is dulled and rusted over.

Inuyasha can't even look at her anymore.

She tries time after time to break out of the ugly depressed shell she is embedded in.

She scars her body constantly and hopes that some kind of way the whole world can just forget

her face.

Inuyasha cares for her in every way he can.

But the pain in her eyes is just too much for him to bear.

Her cold lifeless face is enough to scare him into succession.

But the way that she acts, the way she walks.

She took his dog tag from around his neck and sharpened it to a point.

She couldn't escape her need for her own shed blood.

The crimson stained concrete was the only thing that kept her sane.

Not only was she turning down food and refusing to talk,

She used her own blood for her ink substitution.

The red and black colors was feeding the fire in her soul.

The colors mixed and began to glow a bright gold.

The blood refused to return to her body.

"Kagome!"…..

That same voice was calling to her as her body met the pavement.

She finally did it.

She cut too deep………


	6. Holy Anointment

_**Gothic Embrace**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Holy Annointment**_

_**--**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!!**_

_**--**_

_**She opened her eyes,**_

_**And saw the pavenemt below her.**_

_**Grey concrete,**_

_**Red blood.**_

_**Sirens all around,**_

_**A mask being put on her.**_

_**Her mother and father,**_

_**brothers, and grandfathers'**_

_**image slowly fading away.**_

_**The clank of the stretcher,**_

_**Rising from the ground,**_

_**like a lost soul,**_

_**leaving the body;**_

_**unable to return.**_

_**Mourning, weeping**_

_**All for nothing,**_

_**Crying over a lost soul.**_

_**Greiving for a poisoned soul.**_

_**A soul cast away,**_

_**For nothing but damnation.**_

_**Looking, hoping, praying.**_

_**Seeking help,**_

_**Through a strange life.**_

_**The soul's journey home,**_

_**was almost over...**_

_**Or was it?...**_

_**--**_

_**I am so sorry for not writing for a good while.**_

_**But family matters came up and I couldn't bare to write,**_

_**I will be posting on this story and my others as long as I can.**_

_**Now if you may please review, i don't even care if you flame me.**_


	7. Her Last Testimony

_**Gothic Embrace**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Her Last Testimony**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha!**_

_**Finally,**_

_**The Cold blade could heal her no longer.**_

_**She finally had the freedom she's been looking for all along,**_

_**The sweet freedom of heaven.**_

_**He journey had come to an end.**_

_**Her pain was over,**_

_**The crying, the emotions, the heartache,**_

_**She no longer had to endure that sorrow.**_

_**She was what she thought of as an angel,**_

_**In this so called heaven, sitting firmly on a cloud in endless time and space.**_

_**The rain that now fell on the earth,**_

_**Covered her forgotten grave,**_

_**Her parents forgot about her long ago,**_

_**But every so often she'd notice a new rose on the forgotten grave side.**_

_**The same boy helped her along the way in her pitiful life,**_

_**Was the same one coming everyday to remember her significance,**_

_**She sat and thought on that cloud for a while,**_

_**And tried to come up with a reason why someone, anyone would ever want to remember a long lost soul as hers.**_

__

_**To this very day roses are put on her grave, and that same boy remembers the girl that he couldn't save that very day…..**_


End file.
